A sick cat, a gorgeous step brother, and a ruined date
by shipper727
Summary: Austin and Ally are stepsiblings. Even though, Austin is annoying as hell Ally can't help but be attracted by the older boy. And one night she is going to find out just how much Austin is into her. Just some fluffy stuff. Probably a two shot. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:**

**So I don't actually watch Austin & Ally, I think the show's cute and I've seen a few episode but I do not have the time nor emotional stability to become obsessed with a disney channel show right now. But I still think they're adorable soooo yeah**

"Austin, would you please quit it!" My step brother was hands down the most annoying person I had ever met.

My friend Trish was over and we were watching tv when he walked in and grabbed the remote from me.

I was jumping up trying to grab the remote back, but of course he was much taller than I was, and I had no hope of getting it back.

"Come on Ally, just a little higher." His smug grin was infuriating.

Austin was nineteen and a sophomore at University of Miami. Unfortunately, we lived so close to the school that he could stay at home, which meant that he had ample opportunity to annoy the hell out of me. I was only seventeen and a senior at Marino High. His mom had married my dad three years ago, and we had been stuck with each other ever since.

Austin was the most cocky, annoying, immature person I had ever met.

And the sexiest boy in Miami.

But because he was my stepbrother, and a serious asshole sometimes, he was totally off limits.

Whatever. I didn't care.

I hardly noticed how soft his blond hair was, or how his eyes crinkled when he laughed, or how he looked without a shirt on.

Trish was sitting on the sofa, laughing her ass off. She thought we were hilarious. And the traitor called herself my best friend.

Austin put the remote behind his back. "You can do it, Alls. I have every faith."

He was not going to win this one.

I reached my arms behind his back, and found myself getting sucked into his embrace.

He was just so warm, my body wanted to melt into him.

He grabbed me, and pulled me closer. "If you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask."

"I-I do not need a hug from _you," _I spluttered.

He was really laughing now, the laugh that made me want to smile and hold his hand and never let him go.

God. Why did he have to be so beautiful.

"I better get going Ally, I know you've got your date tonight." Trish said from the couch.

Oh yeah. I had a date with Dallas tonight. Suddenly, I wasn't quite as keen to go out.

Austin pulled away, and I instantly felt the loss of his warmth.

"You have a date?" He hated when I dated. Our parents relied on him to make sure I didn't get into any trouble.

"Yes, I have a date." I grinned at him. "Jealous?"

"Of a high schooler who probably has no idea how to make you happy." He pulled me back into him, whispering into my ear. "Definitely not."

All of a sudden I was way too hot.

Later that night, I was up in my room getting ready. I had a few dresses out, trying to decide which one to wear. One was red, and very pretty. One was black and a little too dreary for a date. The last one was a soft yellow, and way way too short. I should definitely go with the red one, pretty and proper.

Plus Austin would have an anurism if I wore the yellow one. He took his protector duty seriously.

I grinned, pulling on the yellow dress. Anything to make Austin sweat.

I walked down the stairs, and pulled out my shoes. I was just getting ready to leave when Austin walked into the foyer.

"Hell no."

"What?" I asked, trying to hide my grin.

"If you think you are wearing that out with some hormonal teenage boy then you had better fucking think again." He was mad.

"You," I poked Austin in the chest, "are not the boss of me. I will where whatever the hell I want."

He grabbed my waist, and pushed me up against the wall. "Not the boss, huh? Well you can't go on your date if you can't leave the house."

I wriggled in his arms, but I was close enough to smell his shampoo and it was making it hard to breathe.

"Get off of me, Austin." I pushed at him weakly.

"Not until you change," he growled.

I squirmed, and he pushed his knee between my legs, efficiently trapping me.

"Austin," I was whining. He knew I had no way out.

He put his forehead up against mine. Our chests pressed together. I could feel his breathing. It both calmed me down and excited me.

I looked into his warm brown eyes. "Austin. Please?"

I could see him melt, no matter how much he teased me he was also the person I trusted most in the world.

He sighed, and pulled back a little. Even though I had asked for it I immediately regretted the distance.

"All right, Ally. You win." He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking directly into his eyes. "But if anything happens, call me okay? Anything at all."

Fuck. I couldn't help but think about him when he was sweet like that. So I hurried out, not looking forward to my date at all.

My date was boring. Dallas was sweet, and funny. But I couldn't keep my thoughts on him. All night, what I wanted was to be at home with Austin.

"So Ally, you want to see a movie?" Oh my god. No. I just wanted to go home. Couldn't he tell I was not interested.

"Umm. . ." Just then my phone rang, saving me from answering.

"Ally, are you okay? I just wanted to check in and make sure you're okay." Oh thank god, it was Austin.

I put on a fake concerned voice. "The cat's sick? Oh no, that's terrible. We should probably take her to the vet." We didn't even have a cat. I hated cats.

"Ally, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Just come pick me up, and we'll take her. Okay, Austin? See you in five minutes."

I looked up at Dallas. "I'm so sorry. That was my step brother. Our cat's sick, and I just really have to go. I'm so sorry."

I all but ran out of the restaurant.

Austin pulled up about five minutes later. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," I shrugged. "I was just kind of bored."

"Uhhh huhhh," he grinned. "So you faked a sick cat?"

"Well, yeah."

"You faked a sick cat so could you spend the night with me."

"That's not what I said." God he could be irritating.

"You faked a sick cat to get out of your date because you missed me."

"Austin," I growled. "Shut up."

He laughed, as he pulled into the driveway. "You're in love with me! I knew it!"

I opened my door. "Oooh, I am so gonna get you."

He got out of the car, and I grabbed him, dragging him into the house. "I am not in love with you!"

His eyes got mischievous and I knew I was in trouble. He grabbed my sides and pulled me down onto the couch so that he was on top of me and started tickling me.

"Austin!" I shrieked. "Stop it!"

"Nuh uh," he grinned down at me. "Not until you take it back."

"N-no." My pride got the better of me.

He lifted up my shirt, and started tickling my stomach, my most sensitive area.

I was almost in tears. "Austin. P-please."

He leaned down, his voice deep. "Say it then. Say you love me and I'll let you go."

"Austin," I panted his name.

He lifted my shirt, and tickled me higher. "Ahhh! Stop it!"

"You just gotta say it, Alls."

"I l-love you." I groaned.

"What was that?" He said, still tickling me.

"I love you!" I shouted.

"That's what I thought," his voice was so smug.

I looked down at my uncovered stomach. I was breathing hard, and not just from the tickling. And then I looked at him.

Oh. My. God. He was hard.

"Austin," I singsonged. "I think someone got a little too excited."

He looked down, and blushed.

I grinned, loving that I had something on him for once.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm having fun with this story. Also, I'm thinking of writing another one based off this movie I saw but school's starting and I'm pretty busy. So we'll see. . .**

Austin was blushing, and it was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

Well, until I looked down at his lap.

I climbed onto him, straddling his waist.

"Maybe you should be telling me you love me." I teased.

"Ally," Austin was warning me.

I traced my finger down his hard chest, looping it underneath his boxers.

"What's wrong, Austin?" I looked up at him through my lashes. "Does tickling get you _excited._"

He groaned. I smirked.

In one swift movement I lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor.

"Don't fuck with me, Ally," he growled. "You aren't going to like what happens."

I was way past the consequences of my actions. I leaned down and licked his abs, starting at the very top of his boxers working my way up to his chest.

I could feel him get harder, so I lifted my head up and trailed kisses all the way from his neck to his ear. I bit down hard and heard him suck in a breath.

"That's it."

And that was all the warning I got before he flipped me under him, gripping my waist hard.

"You are in so much trouble," he growled into my ear.

I could feel myself get wet. He was just so damn sexy.

His hands slid under my panties, and I gasped.

I could feel his fingers tracing my clit, teasing me.

"_Austin," _I panted.

I arched my back, but he pulled his fingers back.

"Nuh uh," his voice was low. "You don't get to pull something like that without any payback."

He removed his hand from my panties and cupped my breasts. "That was a very naughty thing to do."

"I'm-I'm sorry," I whimpered.

He smirked. "Damn right, you're sorry."

He continued to play with me. Moving his hands up and down my body, making me hot.

I needed relief.

I cupped his erection and squeezed.

His eyes darkened, and he gasped.

Hands shaking, I undid his belt, doing my best to get his pants off with him on top of me.

When they were on the floor, I stuck my hand inside his boxers, running up and down the length of his cock.

He felt _so_ good. I wanted him inside of me.

The door opened in the foyer, and we both froze.

Shit. Not now.

"Ally! Austin!" My dad called. "We're home."

We both jumped apart, trying to right our clothes before they came in the living room.

"We're, uh, we're in here, dad!" I called back, while Austin pulled his pants back on.

"Hi guys. How was your night?" Mimi, Austin' mom had walked into the room.

"Great, mom." Austin's smile was a little forced. "How was dinner?"

"It was lovely," Mimi smiled. "We had a great time."

Couldn't their _great time_ have lasted just a little longer.

"Right, well, I'm off to bed." I needed to get up to my room.

"'Course, night sweetheart."

I smiled as best as I could and then started for the stairs.

"Oh wait just a sec." My dad was standing next to Mimi. "You have a doctors appointment tomorrow at seven, Ally."

Oh yeah. I had to get my blood taken. I groaned. I _hated_ needles.

My dad frowned. "You probably shouldn't drive since you're getting your blood taken. Will you take her, Austin?"

That was all I fucking needed right now.

Austin ran his hands through his hair. "Um, well-"

"Great," my dad smiled. "Thanks. See you tomorrow kids."

I covered my eyes. This was going to be so awkward.

My alarm went off at six the next morning, and I groaned. I was not a morning person.

Grumbling, I stepped into the shower.

I was washing my hair when I heard the door open.

I sighed. Austin and I had to share a bathroom so each morning was full of maneuvering around each other.

The screech of the shower curtain moving brought me out of my thoughts.

"Austin! What the fuck!"

He chuckled. "I love the shampoo mohawk you got goin' there."

"Get out!" It was too early in the morning for this.

He grinned, but closed the curtain, leaving me feeling a little. . . wet.

An hour later we pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

"Maybe I just won't go in." I was freaking out. I have a serious needle phobia.

"Ally, you have to get your blood taken."

I ignored him. "We could go get pancakes. You love pancakes."

I was desperate.

"Look, either you can walk in there or I can carry you."

My eyes widened and I looked over at him. "You wouldn't."

He grinned. "Oh, I so would."

I scowled, breathing out through my nose. "Fine. I will go in there and let them stab me with a giant needle and steal my precious blood."

Austin opened his car door, and I hurriedly got out, not wanting him to make good on his threat.

We walked up to the front desk, and I concentrated on not passing out.

"Ally Dawson is here," Austin told the receptionist.

"Great," the lady gave me a look of pity. "Right through there."

We walked into a white room with a table pushed up against the wall.

"Austin I can't do this." I could feel the tears coming.

He saw my expression, and took my hands. "Ally, you will be fine. I promise. I'll be right here."

I shook my head, feeling nauseous.

Suddenly, I could feel Austin's breath against my ear. "Don't you trust me?"

"It's just-"

He backed us up so I was against the wall. "Do you trust me or not?"

"Austin."

He bit down on my ear, hard. I whimpered.

"It's a yes or no question."

"Yes," I breathed.

He crashed his lips to mine, and I grabbed his shirt, dragging him closer.

He was fierce and he tasted like a day at the beach.

I moaned, and he nibbled my bottom lip.

I need more of him, needed all of him.

Pushing my waist into his, I twisted my hands into his soft blond hair.

Someone cleared their throat, and we broke apart.

"Am I interrupting something?" Oh, shit. It was the nurse.

Blushing, we shook our heads.

She was smiling. "Right. Well, if I can just get your blood sample you can go back to doing. . . whatever."

I had forgotten all about my blood being taken. Now the nervous feeling returned a little.

I sat down on the table, breathing through my nose, doing my best to remain calm.

The nurse sanitized my arm, and then pulled out the needle.

I let out a low whimper, and searched for Austin.

He was at my side instantly, gripping my hand.

"You're gonna be fine," he said softly.

I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on his voice.

The needle pierced my skin, and I hissed.

Immediately, I felt Austin's warm breath on my cheek, telling me I was going to be okay.

"All done." The nurse said.

I hesitantly opened my eyes. Austin's face was right in front of mine.

He smiled. "Hi."

I couldn't help it, my face broke into a huge grin. "Hey."

Everything was different with Austin. He made me feel braver. Better.

Was I. . . falling in love with my step brother?"


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Hey guys! So unfortunately, this is my last update. But the best for last of course. I'm gonna start a new one soon based off a movie called Standing Up. It's where two kids go to camp and are made the camp joke. The campers leave the kids alone on an island for one night, and they kind of become best friends. So it's going to be kinda like that. I think I'll call it The Rejects. Stay tuned. I'll catch ya all on the flip side :)**

It had been two days since my doctor's appointment, and Austin and I had barely spoken.

He was ignoring me.

And it hurt. It was unlike anything any feeling I had ever experienced; the sharp pain eating away at my insides.

Austin had gotten under my skin. Like when you read a book and slowly fall in love, but don't realize just how much until it's over.

I was in love with Austin, and I didn't have him anymore. If I had ever had him.

I was getting dressed, standing in just my bra and panties, when I heard my door slam open.

"Ally." It was him. "Mom told me to tell you that she and Lester are having dinner-"

He stopped abruptly. "What the hell are you wearing?"

I spun around. His mouth was open, and his eyes were huge.

"I'm getting dressed," I scowled at him. "You did just barge into my room without knocking."

He threw his head back and groaned. "Ally, you are so not making this easy."

I furrowed my brows. "What are you talking about?"

He gave me a _yeah right_ look. "You know what I'm talking about."

He was infuriating. "No, I don't."

"I just, I'm trying so hard to stay away," he groaned. "But when you look like that."

Suddenly, I was furious. How dare he say something like that when he had been ignoring me for days!

"You know what. Fuck you, Austin!" I yelled. "You-you've been ignoring me! Like you regretted what happened between us, and I just-"

I stopped, and breathed out. This was not going to get me anywhere.

"Never mind." I tried to smile. "It's fine. It was good while it lasted."

"In fact," I laughed cynically. "You'll probably be the guy I judge all the other men in my life on. So congrats there."

I didn't see him coming. I turned and ran into a huge chest.

"What are you doing, Austin?"

He grabbed my waist and pushed me up against the wall.

"Austin!"

I looked into his eyes, and the words died in my throat. He looked furious.

"There will be no other men," he growled.

I was breathless, "What did you say?"

He started kissing my neck, his mouth leaving a trail of fire on my skin. "There. Will. Be. No. Other. Men."

My heart stopped. "Austin. Please. We have to stop."

I couldn't do this, I would be in love with him forever if we didn't stop.

He pulled his head up. "No."

I was about to protest but he stuck his hand down my panties, pushing a finger into me.

Gasping, I writhed against him. He continued his assault, putting in another finger.

"Still want me to stop?"

I couldn't answer, couldn't move. If I opened my mouth, I knew I would groan.

"Answer me, Ally." He looked into my eyes as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

I held my breath, not trusting myself to speak.

But then he curled his fingers up, and I broke.

"Oh god, _Austin_. Don't stop!"

He grinned in victory. I couldn't have that, so I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

It was like fire and ice, cold rushing water. Everything good in the world.

Kissing Austin was like falling in love all over.

We broke apart, breathing raggedly.

He gave me a mischievous grin, and picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder.

"Austin!" I couldn't help my smile.

He slapped my butt, and threw me down on the bed.

I was laughing, as he did a little strip tease for me. Pulling off his shirt, and then his jeans, until all he had on were black briefs.

Sexy black briefs, with an unmistakable tent in them.

He grinned, and in that moment, all I could see was how beautiful he was.

The way his brown eyes crinkled, and his shoulders had little knobs on the side, and his smile was just a little crooked.

"Come here," I wiggled my finger at him.

He slid into the bed, engulfing me in his citrusy beach scent.

I breathed in, and put my hand on his abdomen.

I slowly moved my hand down, sliding it under his briefs.

He was so big, and hard.

I wrapped my hand around him, feeling him.

He growled, and kissed the top of my breast, rolling us so I was underneath him.

I continued my assault, while he explored my body, tugging off my bra.

He swirled his tongue around my nipple and I cried out, my entire body ready for him.

"Austin. I need you."

He looked into my eyes, panting heavily.

His brown eyes were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Condom. We need a condom."

He hopped to the end of the bed, reaching for his pants.

Bringing out the little foil packet only got me more excited.

I reached over and snatched it from him.

Grinning wickedly, I made him lie flat on his back.

"Ally, what are you doing?"

I just smiled. "You'll find out."

Gently, I eased off his boxers, watching his length spring up.

I ripped open the condom, placing it on his tip.

Then, giving him a look, I moved it down using my mouth.

His eyes rolled shut, and he groaned. "Alllly."

I had almost all of him in my mouth, sucking and licking.

I was enjoying it when he rolled us back over. "I need to be inside of you, Ally."

That was almost enough to make me come on it's own.

Staring into my eyes, he ripped off my panties and tossed them god knows where.

He positioned himself at my core, gently dipping into me and pulling back out.

I grabbed his cock. "Enough," I growled at him.

He grinned. And then slammed into me.

I grabbed his back, and moaned, my nails digging into him.

We found our rhythm, pushing in and out.

I could feel my orgasm coming.

"Austin, come with me. Please." I whispered into his neck.

And then I shattered, melting into Austin' body.

"_Ally_," he groaned.

I could feel him inside of me, as I exploded, making it last that much longer.

He collapsed onto me, quickly rolling off so he didn't crush me.

I stretched, my leg brushing over the top of his.

He put his head next to mine, and smiled up at me.

"That was amazing," he said.

"Yes it was. Now aren't you sad we waited this long to do it."

"Ally," he frowned. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just, didn't think we could be like this."

He hesitated. "I've been in love with you since forever. I can't remember ever not feeling this way."

My breath caught in my throat.

He continued. "Knowing that maybe you felt it too, just a little, scared me. I knew you could break my heart."

I put my hand on his face, silencing him.

"Austin, I am so in love with you." I grinned at him. "How could I not be?"

His face broke out into the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"You mean that? Completely one hundred percent serious?"

"Completely one hundred percent serious," I whispered.

And I did, knowing that this wonderfully, complex, and yes somewhat annoying boy was part of me. It was unlike any feeling I had ever experienced.


End file.
